Luscious Wings
by vixxster2492
Summary: (Re-uploaded) Set during 'Changing Channels', when Castiel comes to tell them who/what the Trickster actually is. So the boys do not yet know who the Trickster actually is… This is a take on what could have happened to Castiel during 'Changing Channels', set when Castiel has just revealed that it is too powerful to be a Trickster, so spoilers ahead Warning- Whump and possible slash
1. Chapter 1

Luscious Wings:Chapter 1

Set during 'Changing Channels', when Castiel comes to tell them who/what the Trickster actually is. So the boys do not yet know who the Trickster actually is…

**A/N-** Recently became a fan of hurt!Cas fics, there are quite lot, but there are only a few where it is his wings that are hurt (if you have any recs, don't hesitate to PM me them or put them in a review.). This idea just popped into my head, so sorry if anyone else has had this idea.

This is a take on what could have happened to Castiel during 'Changing Channels', set when Castiel has just revealed that it is too powerful to be a Trickster, so spoilers ahead :D.

**A/N 2**- This story was recently deleted because I accidentally posted a notice on here saying I wouldn't be writing anymore of it for a while, sorry to all followers and people who favourited the story :(

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters. The first part of the conversation is from the show.

**Pairings**- None (Gen), if you own slash goggles (GG) you may see Destiel and/or Castiel/Gabriel.

**Warning-** Whump ahead.

After that long-winded A/N- on with the fic :)

* * *

Castiel stared at the Winchester brothers. "Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be."

"What thing- the Trickster?" Dean asked.

"If it is a trickster."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. Castiel was flung backwards by an invisible force, a sickening crunch preceding a loud cry of pain coming from Castiel, as he slid down the wall, shades paler than usual, the first real sound of pain either man had heard from the angel. The boys stared at Castiel, ignoring the loud entrance made by the 'Trickster'.

"HELLO, BOYS! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Dean and Sam both jumped, having been so engrossed with watching Castiel sitting on the floor against the wall, not moving, the only sounds being made by him the faint moans of pain and his heavy breathing, that they had not noticed the 'Trickster' arriving, or creeping up behind them. They both turned back to Castiel, their friend being more important to them at that moment than the suddenly pale 'Trickster'. They all stood still as Castiel let out another loud groan. The 'Trickster' gasped and started to run towards the pale figure, wrenched backwards by the hands on his arms, stopped by the boys who did not want this monster, the one who had hurt Castiel in the first place, near their hurt friend. Their plan of stopping him was destroyed when he just pulled his arms out of their grip, rushing towards Castiel.

"Oh, Castiel, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry, what hurts? Let me help."

"My-my," Castiel gasped. "My wing!" He almost screamed the last word as his back moved against the wall, shoulders banging against it. "It's broken, my wing- the left one is broken, it hurts." Castiel turned to stare at the 'Trickster', eyes pleading. "Please, help me."

* * *

**A/N**- Sorry about the cliffhanger, (and the shortness) thought this would be a good ending (for this chapter) the next chapter will be up later today :) Thank Chuck for overactive brains with nothing to do but write whump :D


	2. Chapter 2

Luscious Wings:Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, Warnings etc**.- See last chapter

* * *

The Winchesters were shocked, why was Castiel trusting the being that had caused his injury to heal it?!

"I'm sorry, Cas, I didn't mean to hurt you, it's not that bad, it will heal, it's not as bad as before, Cas, I can heal it for you, shall I do it now?" Castiel nodded then gasped as it pulled his broken wing, "Okay then Cas, it'll only take a minu-"

"Wait a minute, just who are you, 'Trickster'?! How come Cas trusts you?"

"Me and Cas have a, I suppose you could say, have history together. As for who I am, well… that's really none of your business."

"Still- calling- yourself- 'Trickster'- then- are you?" Castiel gasped out.

The 'Trickster' smiled at him, "Yeah, still am Cas, it's the perfect disguise."

Dean pulled out his gun, "Who are you? Tell or I shoot."

He shrugged, "Won't hurt, but if I'm gonna heal Cas, I better now waste any energy healing myself. Nice to meet you, my name's Gabriel." He waved sarcastically at the brothers, "Can I heal my brother now?"

"You expect us to just believe that you are 'Gabriel', as in, the ARCHANGEL? Really dude?" dean looked at him, disbelieving, keeping the gun trained on the 'angel'.

"Believe it or not, it's true."

"Gabriel." Despite being in severe pain, Castiel still managed to glare at the other man disapprovingly. "Stop- messing- with- them- and help- me."

"Oh, right, sorry." 'Gabriel turned back to Castiel, ignoring the brothers behind him. "This is going to hurt, Cas. I have to make sure it is in the right position before I can heal it. Bite down on this." Gabriel clicked his fingers, a small wad of cloth appeared in his hand, which he quickly placed in Castiel's mouth. "Are you ready?" He didn't stop to check if Castiel was actually ready before he started counting down. "3, 2-" There was another crunch and a muffled scream of pain, as Gabriel surprised Castiel, resetting the wing, ignoring the gun still aimed at him by Dean. Castiel glared at Gabriel again. "I'm sorry, Cas, it just hurts less if you are surprised- personal experience." Gabriel winced at the memory. Castiel reached up to take out the gag, but quickly stopped as his wing was jostled when he moved.

"Is it fixed?" Dean asked, eyes moving from castiel to Gabriel, hoping that Castiel would not be in any more pain.

"Not yet, you may want to look away for the next part." Both boys quickly shook their head, not wanting to let Castiel out of their sights. "I warned you, it's not my fault if your eyes burn out." The Winchesters winced, remembering what had happened to Pamela. Gabriel reached his hands behind Castiel, easing him off the wall into a better sitting position, ignoring the sounds of pain coming from him.

A bright, pure light flooded the room, the shadow of Castiel's and Gabriels's wings being projected onto the wall behind them. Six wings flared out around the smaller vessel of Gabriel, while only two could be seen behind Castiel, one curling around him, the other held out straight towards Gabriel, held between his lightly glowing hands. The light disappeared as suddenly as it had come, the only trace remaining being the afterimages left in Sam and Dean's eyes, the memory of the magnificent wings, and the glow still emanating from Gabriel's hands as he held what looked like thin air, reality of course being Castiel's wing.

Castiel suddenly arched away from the wall, eyes widening, a muffled scream of pain tearing from behind the gag, coinciding with the explosion of all the mirrors and windows as a burst of Castiel's true voice was released. Sam looked around shocked at the damage caused, while Dean stared at Castiel and Gabriel, gun still aimed at Gabriel, knowing that the release of Castiel's voice indicated how serious it was, how badly it was affecting Castiel.

"I'm sorry, Cas." Gabriel said, pressing his glowing hands harder against Castiel's wings, causing his back to arch again, another scream causing all the lights to flicker, some bulbs exploding. "It's almost done." He held his hands still, the light growing brighter and brighter until it suddenly stopped.

"Is-is it done?" Dean asked, worried.

"Yes," Gabriel sighed, "It's done." He pulled the gag out of Castiel's mouth, there was no more need for it.

"Are you okay, Cas?" Sam asked, worried about the angel who hadn't yet moved.

"I'm-" Castiel paused, rolled his shoulders and stood up. "I'm fine, thank you Gabriel."

"Anytime bro. I'm sorry that I hurt you." Gabriel looked sincere in his apology.

"I know Gabriel, just please be more careful, this is not an experience I would like to repeat anytime soon."

Gabriel chuckled. "Getting a sense of humour there are you, Cas?" He went to click his fingers, meaning to disappear, leaving them trapped in TV-land.

"Are you forgetting something Gabriel?" Castiel asked pointedly.

"Ummm, what?" Gabriel asked confused.

"Your little trick." Castiel gestured around them.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Gabriel clicked his fingers, the room disappearing around them, leaving them in the old warehouse, he clicked again, disappearing, this time with a flutter of feathers.

The End

* * *

**A/N-** Done hope you enjoyed yada yada, just realised I had some mentions of past events (Both Castiel (and Gabriel) having a broken wing before...) If you would like a sort of prequel involving that then please PM me or review, I would be more than happy to write it :) Anyway… Thanks for reading


End file.
